Solstice
by Lady Pheonix1
Summary: Sarah finds that she is destined for more than she ever believed possible, but how will she go through with it with Jareth in the picture? Jareth is determined to have her no matter what the cost, and he finds that not even he can stop her? JxS.
1. Dream or Reality?

Solstice

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth in any way, shape, or form. I do own this story and any characters not mentioned in the movie, book, etc.

Author's Note: This is my first story, so any helpful hints or constructive criticism would be welcome. No flames Please. If you find you have anything negative to say or you don't like the story then let me point you in the right direction. See that little button in the top left hand corner of your screen? It says "BACK" use it. And now on with the story.

Prologue: Dream or Reality?

Night. The time when secrets are revealed. For there is something comforting in talking to the dark. For some, it is a time to rest from the stress of the day. For one, it was a night that would haunt him for the rest of eternity.

Only coals glowed in the ornate fireplace, the dark room covered in shadows, lit by the gentle light of the full moon. Glass doors, leading to a beautiful garden, were open to let the cool summer breeze flow through the room. The Goblin King thrashed about in his bed as he dreamed of a raven haired maiden with green eyes and skin the color of pale gold, "Sarah!"

Nobody saw the black cloaked figure appear in the room with a gentle gust of wind and sparkle of moonlight. It walked over to the side of the bed. Pale, soft hands emerged to pull back the hood to reveal none other than the one whom the king dreamed of. "Sarah!"

Emerald green eyes, filled with tears, filled with even more pain at the desperate call of her name. She gently laid a hand on his cheek. He stopped thrashing, but the pain and worry did not leave his face, even in sleep. Leaning down she kissed him on his pale thin lips. Tears streamed down her face as she leaned toward his ear, "I love you, Jareth."

At the sound of his name, he awoke to find the very one he dreamed of. His shock stunned him to stillness. Giving him a sad smile she slowly faded and disappeared the same way she'd appeared. Desperation filled him as he called out her name before she disappeared, "Sarah!"


	2. The Dream and The Promise

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I have to write around my life which has decided to throw me a curveball as it is want to do. After this chapter I'm hoping the story will really start to get going plotwise. But here it is, enjoy. Also, watch the movie inbetween this chapter and the previous one.

Disclaimer: Don't own squat. Diddly-squat!

Chapter 3- The Dream and the Promise

A haunting voice. A silver dress. A king in blue as dark as the night sky. This time, though, there was no courtiesrs. No baby to save. Only her and the Goblin King.

"Why am I back here? What's going on?!" Sarah demanded, hands on her hips.

The Goblin King looked her over admiringly. "You are here because we have some unfinished business, my dear."

Sarah was beyond tired. She only vaguely remembered telling Hoggle goodnight after the party. She was tired physically, with good reason. And she was tired mentally from having to change her way of thinking in order to save her brother. She didn't really feel like sparring with him, but if there was one lesson she was going to heed right now, it was not to loose her temper. She knew that it would only serve as fuel for him and frustrate her. She attempted to take a deep breath, but the corset undernieth the bodice prevented it, "Did I not wini the game according to the rules of the Labyrinth?" she arched an eyebrow.

"Your brother's freedom has been won, not to worry about that," he laughed.

"If this is not about Toby then what is it about?"

"We never got to finish what we started here. It was never about the baby, Sarah."

Sarah was a little confused. She looked around taking everything in. The walls made of crystal, a table set with rare delacacies and the finest wine, the Goblin King sitting lazily upon his throne, her clothing, his clothing. Despite the fact that they were dressed as a couple, she really felt that she was missing something else. Something that her age was preventing her from realizing, "I don't understand."

She looked him straight in the eye as she'd said this. Jareth really looked at her again. The dress looked lovely on her, but it only created the illusion of curves, she still had the curves of a child. Her makeup was the same, despite the fact that she was older looking with it, undernieth she was still very young. As he looked into her eyes he saw that innocence reigned supreme. Bordering on the edge between maiden and child. She wasn't lying when she said that she didn't understand. No wonder she didn't feel the same way about him after all that he'd done for her. Especially after the peach dream, or even after all the things he'd said to her.

_So the words she spoke were true. I really do have no power over her. Her innocence prevents me from having that power._ he thought to himself.

Well then. It was just a matter of time, and he hadd all of eternity. This would also make the game more interesting, the prize more valuable, and the victory that much sweeter.

Sarah, on the other hand, was starting to become both uncomfortable and irritated at the way he was looking at her. She couldn't look away from his eyes. They were hungry, wanting, and passionate and she was terrified. She was also wracking her mind for any clue to what he was talking about. She remembered hearing soft voices as she'd wandered through the Labyrinth. She didn't hear them now, but she nearly always heard them when she was at home. She frowned a little at the thought. Strange enough the voices helped her get to her brother, who had been on her mind the entire time she was there. And when she'd jumped off the ledge in the Escher room? When the Goblin King had thrown the crystal it had at least followed some of the normal rules of gravity. But when she'd jumped off the ledge at first she'd been free falling and then the wind blew around her and she'd landed softly. _How is that possible?_ her eyes narrowed in puzzlement, but moved on in the memory, _I'll think about it later._

Then he'd come out, offered her her dreams for a price, she'd said "the words", she and Toby were back home, then the party until four a.m., cleaning the mess, falling into bed, and then she was back here. With him no less.

While Sarah had been lost in deep thought, Jareth had gotten off his throne and circled her. He watched the various emotions flit across her face. _She couldn't be more than fifteen years old_, he thought. _She is still a little young, especially in the ways between a man and a woman. Yes... I think time is a defanate order. But it never hurts to make sure that no one else touches what is mine._

"Well, Sarah, if you do not, then I shall give you some time to come to a complete understanding," he said in a bored tone.

She was startled out of her thoughts by his closeness and the hand that wrapped itself around her waist to bring her even closer. He looked deeply into her eyes to get his next point across. "But know this," he said possessively, "I will come for you on your twenty-first year, and you shall be mine!"

Before she knew what was happening she felt his mouth plundering hers. The kiss that he would've claimed if she hadn't run away so soon in the crystal ballroom. As he kissed her he reveled in the sweetness of her mouth and for claiming her first kiss.

At first Sarah just sank inot the kiss, but upon remembering exactly who she was kissing she attempted to struggle. She found out something else about fae that night, they are much stronger than humans. Despite her attempts to struggle against both him and herself, it did nothing to phase him.

As he pulled away and looked in her eyes none of the passion died. Neither of them noticed the fiture in the shadows who narrowed their eyes in triumph.

Jareth let go of Sarah and she felt a falling sensation. In the Goblin Castle, Jareth opened his eyes and a feral smile curled about his lips, "Victory will be sweet indeed."

Aboveground, Sarah shot up and gasped like a person surfacing water. She frantically looked around her room. Exhausted, she flopped back onto her pillows and vehnemently whispered, "You have no power over me!"


End file.
